dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ledas: A Saiyan's Story
Ledas: A Saiyan's Story is a series of novel-length stories, novellas, short stories, and one-shots all related to KidVegeta's original character, Ledas. This collection essentially tells his life's story in chronological order. Some of these stories, such as The Great Sushi-Eating Contest, are part of other collections, while others may be direct sequels to The Forgotten (Ledas' main story), as is the case with Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon. Ledas is not the protagonist in all of the below stories. In some cases, as with In Requiem, the main plot of Kid Buu finding his inner self has little to do with Ledas' appearance in that story. But all of the below stories show Ledas' history, as much as I'm willing to tell it. The below stories are numbered sequentially in terms of time. Scale Type: #Blue - Multi-chapter novel #Red - Multi-chapter novella #Yellow - Multi-chapter short story #Green - One-shot #Black - Scene fragment Role: #Gold - Protagonist. #Silver - Major recurring character. #Bronze - Cameo character. 1. Dragon Ball: The Great War This is the story of the from the Age 720 to Age 736, mainly presented from King Vegeta’s point-of-view. Layeeck, Ledas’ father, is a major character in this story, as is Cyleria, Ledas’ mother. Ledas is born during the last chapter of this story, which sets up the beginning of the next story. This story is a collaboration with Hyper Zergling. Type: Multi-chapter novella Ledas' role: Minimal. Cameo in chapters 11 & 12. 2. Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten This is the primary story of the Ledas. This encompasses most of his life, from his birth in the Age 733 until he ends up on in Age 774. Type: Multi-chapter novel Ledas' role: Major. This is Ledas' life story, documenting it all the way up to his reunion with Prince Vegeta in Age 774. 3. The Redacted Scenes There is one deleted scene for Dragon Ball: The Great War. It takes place after the last chapter (though timeline-wise, it takes place before Layeeck and Cyleria are shown holding their baby). There are fifteen deleted scenes for Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. The first two (1-2) take place in the Prince Vegeta Saga; the next five (3-7) take place in the Lauto Saga; the next one (8) takes place in the Stomping Grounds Saga; the next one (9) takes place between the Stomping Grounds Saga and Planet Earth Saga; the next three (10-12) take place in the Planet Earth Saga; the final three (13-15) take place in the Fulfillment Saga. There are two deleted scenes for Dragon Ball Z: Cold Vengeance. Both of them comprise the final chapter of story and chronologically take place after the end of the previous chapter. These scenes conclude this story in the late Age 774. Type: Scene fragments Ledas' role: Major. Ledas is involved in all seventeen scenes for TF and CV, and he is the one being conceived in TGW's deleted scene. 4. The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization Ledas appears in one chapter of The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization: chapter 51. In this chapter, Ledas senses a huge power level reading as he's searching for Earth between the Stomping Grounds Saga and Planet Earth Saga of The Forgotten. He stumbles upon an asteroid where the narrator of chapter 51 is located. The narrator describes Ledas' fight with the installation officer (Captain Ajira) and her men before fleeing. As well, the huge power source on the asteroid was Majin Sesami, who was hibernating when Captain Ajira and her crew stumbled upon the asteroid and began mining it. After they woke the majin up, Ledas arrived, but Sesami fled before he could fight her. Type: Scene fragments Ledas' role: Substantial. While Ledas is not the protagonist of the chapter he appears in, he is still a major character in it. 5. Not So Far This story features Ledas, Yajirobe, and Korin playing poker on Korin Tower and hanging out with each other. The story mainly focuses on Yajirobe and his own emotional issues at the time, though Ledas is a significant character in it. Notably, in a story Korin tells near the beginning of Not So Far, there is a character named "Nir" - a name Ledas seems to become quite fond of after he hears it. Later on, Ledas writes a haiku for Yajirobe to express his gratitude for the latter cooking dinner for him, and it is implied during the final sequence of this one-shot that Ledas may be drinking alcohol and/or going to adult clubs on a regular basis. Type: One-shot Ledas' role: Substantial. While Ledas is not the protagonist of this story, he is still a major character in it. 6. Sandboys In this story, Ledas briefly appears in 'The Guac', a club in West City, where goes to find some hotties. He appears to be partying much like an adult in the story. Type: One-shot Ledas' role: Minimal. Cameo appearance in the second scene. 7. A Quest for Booty Ledas appears significantly in the quest for the in 4 of 5 chapters. He is the one who summons and makes the very crucial wish to revive Shoekki in this story. He also sets up his bounty hunting business with Beelzebub and is the one who ends up killing . Type: Multi-chapter short story Ledas' role: Substantial. While Ledas is not the protagonist of this story, he is still a major character in it. 8. The One with Several No Good Rotten Space Vermin This story tells the tale of how Ledas purchases Planet Cooler 92 on the galactic market. Ledas is also shown hunting a bounty with the help of Beelzebub. Type: One-shot Ledas' role: Major. Ledas is the protagonist of this story. 9. Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance Taking a small detour from training, Ledas happens upon the Saiyan Cuber and the hybrid monster Yuki in Age 777. In the process, he loses the mind prison holding The Benefactor. He also loses something more personal to a female full-blooded Saiyan. This story is a collaboration with Hyper Zergling. Type: Multi-chapter short story Ledas' role: Major. Ledas' is one of the protagonists (the other being Cuber). 10. The Great Sushi-Eating Contest This story tells of how Ledas returns to the Earth in Age 778, having been working as a galactic bounty hunter with Beelzebub, Prince of the Underworld. Ledas has a sushi-eating contest with after meeting the prince for the first time, then asks Tarble to join him on a mission, whose origin becomes slightly more apparent as the story progresses. This story takes place in late Age 778. Type: One-shot Ledas' role: Major. Ledas is the protagonist of this story. 11. Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon''Denotes this story has not yet been completed (or even started, in some cases) '''Type: Multi-chapter novel' Ledas' role: Substantial. Protagonist for some of the sagas. 12. Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem Ledas appears briefly in this story, which takes place in Age 784, fighting with the other Z Fighters (particularly Vegeta) against Kid Buu. Like everyone else, sans , he was defeated after that battle and not seen again in the story. Type: Multi-chapter short story Ledas' role: Minimal. Cameo appearance in chapter 8. 13. The Monster and the Maiden In this story, Ledas recalls memories of his father and mother telling him about a when he was a kid. As well, at the end of the story, a scene featuring Ledas and the Starchasers is shown, which takes places during the timeline of Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon. Type: One-shot Ledas' role: Major. Ledas is the protagonist of this story. 14. The Space Taco Bandit In this story, Ledas and Okinaro save Olivien and Chari from the clutches of the evil . Type: One-shot Ledas' role: Major. Ledas is one of the POV characters in this story. 15. Nowhere To Go This story tells the tale of how Ledas meets the mother of Nir, his courtship of her, and his encounters with a strange cult known as the Dragons of the Dawn. Chronologically-speaking, this story concludes just before the prologue of The Last Saiyan. Type: Multi-chapter short story Ledas' role: Major. Ledas is the protagonist of this story. 16. Black as Blood At the end of this story, when Aekyarian and Tyren are transported to Earth, they notice six beings down on the shore below them. These characters are Ledas, Aela, and the four Makyan Dragons of the Dawn. This scene takes place immediately before the prologue of The Last Saiyan. Type: One-shot Ledas' role: Minimal. Cameo appearance in the final scene. 17. The Last Saiyan Type: Multi-chapter novel Ledas' role: Substantial. Not a main character, but appears recurringly. 18. Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Other World saga Type: Multi-chapter short story Ledas' role: Substantial. A partial protagonist who recurrs in chapters frequently. Reflist Category:Fail Fanfics Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Canon Respecting Category:Story Collections Category:Stories Featuring Ledas Category:Stories Featuring Vegeta Category:Stories featuring Frieza Category:Stories Featuring Yajirobe Category:Stories Featuring Goku Category:Stories Featuring Zarbon Category:Stories Featuring Cooler Category:Stories Featuring Goten Category:Stories Featuring Trunks Category:Stories Featuring Android 18 Category:Stories Featuring Krillin Category:Stories Featuring Yamcha Category:Stories Featuring Tien Category:Stories Featuring Chiaotzu Category:Stories Featuring Nappa Category:Stories Featuring Piccolo Category:Stories Featuring Dr. Brief Category:Stories Featuring Bulma Category:Stories Featuring Colonel Silver Category:Stories Featuring King Vegeta Category:Stories Featuring Majin Buu Category:Stories Featuring the Tournament Announcer Category:Stories Featuring King Furry